Public Enemies Numbers One and Two
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: Sasuke and Neji are about to be blown away when they enter a high school like no other, and the real suprise comes from Juniors Gaara and Naruto, the popular kids and school bad boys that quickly find themselves interested in the freshmen. Ga/Na/Sa/Ne X4
1. Back To School The Public Enemy Way

Sasuke Uchiha was one of the most popular guys in middle school, he had looks, money, luck, talent, charm (sort of), and attit

**Hey guys…I know I said I wouldn't post anything new until I finished my other stories but…well it just came to me and I couldn't let it go. So here is a whole new fic…and you know me, either it will be updated really fast or really slow. Sorry about inconsistency, not much I can do about it…when my body says it doesn't want to do something…well lets just say it gets its way.**

**Title: Public Enemies Numbers One and Two**

**Parings: Gaara/Sasuke/Naruto/Neji in no specific order…that's right it's a four-some fic.**

**Summery: Freshmen Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga are in way over their heads when they enter high school. The popular crowd is a hard thing to reach and the people in it are a little extreme, people that scare Sasuke and Neji witless and make them doubt their want of popularity…if only for a second. Enter Gaara and Naruto, said popular kids of the high school. They don't think traditionally and they tend to inspire bad behavior, in both the students and the teachers. They pull off some of the biggest tricks with out breaking a sweat and they get away with it too. Neji and Sasuke are out to get their attention no matter what…even if their not really sure they want it.**

**Public Enemies Numbers One and Two**

Sasuke Uchiha was one of the most popular guys in middle school, he had looks, money, luck, talent, charm (sort of), and attitude. He was a perfect student, but by no means a goody goody and he had no desire to associate himself with "mama's boys" or any of the like that made the mistake of thinking he was a genuinely "nice guy". He got the best grades in his class, was athletic, well defined muscles and a good sense of style. Yeah at almost fifteen, Sasuke had it all. And then there was high school.

Neji Hyuuga was a prodigy and a genius. He was well liked, he was beautiful, with flawless skin and manners. He excelled in every sport he tried and all the teachers loved him, even the ones he didn't have. He had his own fan club and was endlessly charming with the politest, most sincere way of talking to people. Unless you pissed him off or did something he found offensive. Coming from a good background with a lot of money and power, just turned fifteen year old Neji had everything he could dream of. And then there was high school.

Everyone knew the basics of high school, how to avoid making enemies and who to make friends with. Who deserved what amount of respect and those who demanded it. Yes the basics of high school were well known to these to boys, only they weren't ready for the finer details of _this_ high school. Those poor unfortunate souls. They were going to learn quickly or crash and burn.

High school basics indicate that you needed to make friends with the top class and avoid the low class. It dictated that you should be courteous to those you need and not especially friendly to those you didn't. This is where the problem began, at a normal school there was a decent sized group of people that you needed to befriend in order to become popular and they were usually the "cool kids" that everyone followed. In _this_ school the kids you needed to be in-with were nothing like the normal criteria for "cool", in fact to most outsiders they were the exact opposite. And then there was the fact that between the two of them if you did anything that one liked, the other one most certainly didn't. Visa versa but these two boys somehow managed to be good friends despite that.

That being said, it was not surprising that these two boys, enemies themselves – though soon to become friends – were blown away by the extreme difference of _this _high school. Indeed one did not expect to walk into their first day of high school only to see two half naked boys on a huge stage in the middle of the campus court yard. Yes looking at the outside of the school you would never think that it would be so odd within other than its peculiar and castle style build. The court yard was inside the main wall that surrounded the school and the walls were stone and very high, so it was hardly a wonder that they hadn't heard the music until they were inside.

As for who the two boys were that occupied the massive stage. Why they were the two most popular boys at the school. Yes the two seventeen year old juniors were hot and they knew it. They were the bad boys, and they were good at it. The blonde that was being drug up onto the stage had crystal clear blue eyes and soft features. He enjoyed muscle-T's that were commonly tube tops (which was against school policy) and cargo pants that hung **low** on his hips showing the tops of his round but cheeks. He had long rope like cloth hanging from the belt area and looping to hand down by his knees.

The red head that was pulling him on stage had expressive sea foam eyes and sharper features. He was privy to fishnet tops that were usually short leaved (also against school rules) and form fitting leather pants. Yes where Naruto was soft Gaara was rugged. Where Naruto was lean Gaara was muscled. Where Naruto was just a little shy, Gaara ruled the stage. If Naruto was sexy than Gaara was sin. And they were on stage, Naruto with a slight blush on his cheeks, while the crowd went wild screaming their names.

Naruto looked at Gaara with large eyes and shook his head harshly, the crowd groaned in disappointment. Gaara leaned down and kissed the corner of Naruto's lips, "Please, will you do it for me?" There was a slight pout on Gaara's lips and Naruto caved with a slight nod. The crowd screamed in elation.

Naruto stepped up to the mic, opened his mouth, and some of the worlds dirtiest words flew out on a wonderful melody that had many people just a little too hot under the collar.

"There she goes shaking that ass on the floor. Bumpin and grindin that pole, the way she's grindin that pole; I think I'm losing control." Naruto swung his hips out at the crowd and proceeded to grind with the mic stand.

"Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fucked up!" He pumped his fist into the air and the crowd screamed with him. "Hit the strip club don't forget ones get your dick rubbed, get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit faceted." He made a body roll toward the audience and bit his lip. "Pasted, blasted, puke drink up, get a new drink, hit the bathroom sink, throw up wipe your shoe clean, got a routine." He folded over in the middle and swung on his heels bringing his ass to face the crowd.

"Knowin still got a few chunks on your shoestring, showin I was dehydrated till the beat vibrated I was revibed as soon as this Bitch gyrated." He let a tremor run through his body and he shook his whole form. "And hips and licked them lips and that was it  
I had to get Gaara here to sing some shit." He licked his lips and dropped it before pointing to Gaara.

The crowd was screaming for Gaara and he pointed to himself with a cocky smirk. He stepped up to the mic and his eyes flashed before he started to sing. "Two to the one from the one to the three. I like good pussy and I like good trees. Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe and I get more ass than a toilet seat." He leaned into the people and winked at the last part, his voice was deep and sexy and the girls shriked.

"Three to the one from the one to the three. I met a bad bitch last night in the D, let me tell you how I made her leave with me: Conversation and Hennessey." He leaned back and rolled his hips against the stand before cocking his head back and making a drinking motion. "I've been to the muthafuckin mountain top, heard muthafuckers talk, seen 'em drop. If I ain't got a weapon I'ma pick up a rock, and when I bust yo ass I'm gonna continue to rock." He grabbed at his crotch and laughed when there was more screaming.

"Getcha ass off the wall with your two left feet, It's real easy just follow the beat. Don't let that fine girl pass you by. Look real close cause strobe lights lie." He grabbed the mic off the stand and slid to the right.

"We bout to have a party," Naruto said after grabbing a new mic as he pumped toward the crowd.

"Turn the music up," Gaara nodded to Naruto as he sang.

"Let's get it started," Naruto made a come hither look.

"Go head shake your butt," Gaara pointed to a shy looking girl and at Gaara's behest did as asked.

"I'm lookin for a girl with a body and a sexy strut. Wanna get it poppin baby step right up. Some girls they act retarded, some girls are bout it bout it. I'm lookin for a girl that will do whatever the fuck I say everyday she be givin it up." Gaara and Naruto sang to each other making suggestive gestures.

Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me. Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me. Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me. Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me." They sang out to the crowd giving the audience sexy bedroom eyes.

"I'm a menace, a dentist, an oral hygienist, open your mouth for about four or five minutes. Take a little bit of this fluoride rinse, swish but don't spit it, swallow and I'll finish." Naruto ground his hips at thin air toward the right left side of the stage.

"Yeah me and Gaara d-o double g. Looking for a couple bitches with some double d's. Pop a little champagne and a couple E's, slip it in her bubbuly, we finna finna have a party." Naruto pointed at Gaara and made a shaking motion with his hands like he was shaking a bottle.

"Have a party," Naruto threw out there and the crowd yelled again.

"Turn the music up," Gaara nodded at Naruto.

"Let's get it started," Naruto sang and nodded his head toward the stage in a 'this way' gesture.

"Go head shake your butt," Gaara growled shaking his own ass.

"I'm lookin for a girl I can fuck in my hummer truck, Apple Bottom jeans and a big Ol' slut." They both sang and pumped their hips at the audience at the same time.

"Some girls they act retarded, some girls are bout it bout it. I want a bitch that sit at the crib with no panties on, knows that she can but she won't say no." They shook their heads at each other and laughed to themselves as if the crowd wasn't there. "Now look at this lady all in front of me, sexy as can be. Tonight I want a slut, will you be mine? I heard you was freaky from a friend of mine." Gaara pointed at the shy girl with white eyes again as he say with Naruto.

"Now I hope you don't get mad at me, but I told Gaara you was a freak. He said he wants a slut, hope you don't mind I told him how you like it from behind." Naruto crooned to Hinata whose face was on fire and Gaara was smirking.

"Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me. Cmon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me. Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me. Cmon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me." They threw their heads back and sang to the sky while letting their bodies rock back and forth.

"We bout' to have a party," Naruto faced the crowd again.

"Turn the music up," Gaara motioned toward the speakers.

"Let's get it started," Naruto grinned sliding his hands down his stomach.

"Go ahead shake your butt." Gaara sang to Naruto who pumped his ass back in response.

"I'm lookin for a girl with a body and a sexy strut, wanna get it poppin baby step right up. Some girls they act retarded, some girls are bout it bout it. I'm lookin for a girl that will do whatever the fuck I say everyday she be givin it up." They nodded their heads back from each other and smirked.

"There she goes, shaking that ass on the floor, bumpin and grindin that pole. The way she's grindin that pole, I think I'm losing control." Naruto sang and they came back together at the center of the stage to finish.

"God, come one." They said to each other and turned to the people.

The crowd was screaming and they laughed as the hopped off stage into the people. Someone else started more music and when Gaara and Naruto met up at the other side of the crowd they took off to rest in their dorms. They had caused enough trouble for the moment. After all the students where almost drunk already what with them spiking the soda machine…don't ask how they didn't. They would lie.

When the found their dorm room they collapsed onto their beds with rich laughter. "Did you see how read Hinata's face was?" Naruto gasped as he curled into a ball from laughter.

"Better, did you see Tsunade dancing at the edges of the crowd?" Gaara cackled.

"What!? No way!" Naruto sat up laughter forgotten.

"Yup." Gaara nodded and Naruto collapsed again. He got up and walked into the kitchen listening to his best friend and bed mate's giggling as he went. "Hey, coffee or tequila?"

"Blueberry vodka, please." Naruto gasped before relapsing.

"We don't have any, remember it's a new school year and we haven't restocked yet." Gaara called out.

"Freezer," Naruto replied and Gaara shrugged and opened the door. Sure enough there was blueberry vodka in the freezer.

"How do you do that?" Gaara asked in a dead voice.

"I'm just specialful like that."

**And can you believe that's only the first chapter…well more to come I suppose. If you guys really want me to update soon, then show me some appreciation…cause if you don't keep me interested then its like I suffer from ADD or something…I just sort of wander off.**


	2. A Lot Of Planning To Do

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update…I really don't have an excuse. But if you want to know why I suddenly decided to update, you can thank the last person who reviewed this story for the first chapter. I was struck by the fact that she was right and it had been 2 months since I started this story.**

**This chapter doesn't have any singing but the next will and I'll try my hardest to update the next chapter soon. How ever to update the next chapter I will need two things. I will need:**

**1: A beta that speaks/writes French**

**2: A beta that speaks/writes German**

**Yes I want two betas unless you are**_** fluent**_** in BOTH!! You'll see why soon. I hope you like the chapter. **

**Public Enemies Numbers One and Two**

**Chapter Two: A Lot Of Planning To Do**

"Okay so Bourbon, Rum, Scotch, Vodka,…now what are we missing?" Gaara turned to Naruto with the question.

"Is Vodka white or clear?" Naruto replied picking up one of the bottles form the cart.

"Clear, give me that. Oh, Whiskey!" Gaara took the bottle from Naruto and after replacing it in the cart he moved to the Whiskey. "Maybe we should grab some coffee liquor as well as…Tequila and Margarita Mix."

"But clear isn't a color…so by default it has to be white." He picked up a different bottle of Vodka from the loaded cart.

"Neither is white, it's the absence of color." He removed the bottle from the blonde's again and put it back into the cart. "Naruto," Gaara motioned to the counter and Naruto nodded.

Gaara pushed the cart until it was one isle from the door before he walked up to the counter with Naruto. "Excuse me, do you have a phone book I could use please?" Naruto asked putting on his big sincere eyes and a sweet and friendly smile. The man behind the counter blinked a few times and grabbed a copy from the back counter. When he was about to set it down Gaara slipped something underneath it. Naruto gave him another smile and the guy was so dazzled that he didn't notice Gaara turn up his i-pod.

Naruto pretended to find something and thanked the man heartily before they left. They stood outside for five minutes before reentering. Glancing at the counter to see the guy with the ear phones in and flipping through the porn mag Gaara had placed under the phone book. Gaara grabbed the cart and calmly wheeled it out with Naruto at his heels.

Yesterday had not been real; whither it was a dream or a nightmare remained to be seen. The fact of the matter was that Neji was his roommate and he was _glad_ for it. That was something unheard of in Sasuke's little world. For Sasuke to be_ relieved_ to have Neji, of all people, around it was a scary thought. The world was coming to an end.

They had been informed of this arrangement ahead of time but could do nothing about it, now they were happy they couldn't. When they made it into their dorm they both made quick work of the bolts on the door. The following conversation went something like this:

"These people are not sane," Sasuke shuddered. "This is a whore house, not a school." Neji nodded his agreement. "Do you get the feeling that these people are trying to taint us before they even know us?" Sasuke asked burrowing his head in the covers.

"Yes, a guy and a girl grabbed me and tried to grind with me." Neji whimpered as he tucked his head under his pillows. Neji felt a slight dip in his bed and then a hand patted his back.

"They can't get us in here Neji." Sasuke said soothingly. Neji jumped into his arms with a small sob.

"I felt so violated, Sasuke, so unclean." Neji choked out.

Neji had cried on his shoulder, there was something seriously wrong with that. He cried so hard for so long that they had fallen asleep in the same **bed** for Christ sake. They woke up to Neji sprawled almost on top of Sasuke with their limbs intertwined. Neji had a leg between Sasuke's and for some strange reason had one hand in Sasuke's hair and the other under Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's own hands were around Neji's waist.

They had sprung apart blushing and had pretended nothing had happened. They dressed straight from their trunks in their normal clothes – muscle tee and form fit jeans for Sasuke and dark slacks and a half buttoned up dress shirt with an under shirt for Neji. It was early and so they were quick to sneak out to buy breakfast and outside school grounds. Now several cups of coffee later and they were ready to discuss things rationally.

"They are crazy," Neji stated.

"No doubt, but where were the teachers? I didn't see any of the, just some adults, and if the adults were the teachers then _everyone_ here has lost their minds." Neji gave Sasuke a confused look so Sasuke reiterated. "The adults were _dancing_ to that vile song!"

"Oh God…help me!" Neji whispered desperately.

"Focus Neji, we must keep our heads here if we're going to remain sane." Sasuke said and he slapped Neji.

"Y-you slapped me" Neji cried.

"I needed you to pull yourself together; we need to take this in steps if we are going to survive high school." Neji looked put off but he nodded his acceptance none the less.

"First, who is the in crowd? The answer is those two boys on stage. Now the problem is, how do we get on their good sides?" Neji asked calmly.

"We need them to notice us first, then we need to do something the would both like and find cool. If we can do that then we should be able to become their 'friends' with little problem." Sasuke said.

"Agreed but that's more easily said then done. How will we get them to notice us? And what do they both like?" Neji shot back.

"We need to find out if they are the best – or aspiring to be the best – in sports or academics. With that information we should be able to become noticed easily by simply becoming better than them." Sasuke said and Neji nodded.

"Good idea, we should be able to find out what they like through rumors and general talk around school."

Monday morning and the first day of classes rolled around and Neji and Sasuke were pleased to realize that they had several classes together.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

1st: Honors World History

2nd: Weightlifting

3rd: Honors Biology

4th: Honors Literature 1

5th: AP French

6th: Geometry A

7th: Swimming

8th: Seminar

**Neji Hyuuga**

1st: Honors World History

2nd: Ice Skating

3rd: Honors Biology

4th: Honors Literature 1

5th: Intro to German

6th: Geometry A

7th: Foreign Literature Study

8th: Seminar

"This school has ice skating?" Sasuke asked Neji as he looked over their schedules.

"This school has everything." Neji supplied. "Good luck with Weightlifting. I don't think I could handle that class."

Sasuke laughed, "Well have fun in Foreign Literature Study, what is that about anyway?"

"It's a study of works from all over the world that have been translated into Japanese. It shows the difference in culture and helps with the development of the writing process." Neji said and Sasuke shook his head in disgust.

"Do you think we'll have any classes with those two boys that were on stage yesterday?" Sasuke asked as they headed for their first period.

"I don't know, we should keep a look out for them anyway." Neji shrugged gracefully.

They sat down in their Honors World History class on the third floor in the back right corner. They continued to talk but they kept their voices down and put their heads closer together. Class had started but they didn't appear to notice. "You there, in the back of the room, what's your name?" The teacher called out angrily.

"Neji Hyuuga." Neji said respectfully.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said monotone.

"Well Mr. Uchiha, is their something you'd like to say to the class?" She said in a voice that sounded to him like nails on a chalk board.

"Not really." Sasuke replied. The students tried to hold in their laughter and failed quite miserably to which the teacher noticed and became more infuriated.

"Mr. Uchiha, would you mind telling me what the class was just discussing." She more stated then asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would mind. But since it seems you've got or panties in a bunch," Neji tried his hardest not to snort crudely at that. "I'll tell you that you said 'we will be covering many topics in this class. Three very important topics are Religion, Government, and Culture.' You then went on to ask what religion was the person who originally founded Buddhism and what was his/her name. The pink haired bimbo in the front answered Shinto and said his name was Buda, to which she is doubly wrong but what do you expect from a common street whore." They class burst out laughing at Sakura's expense, "The answer is of course Hinduism and his name was Siddhartha."

"Get out of my class!" The teacher screeched pointing at the door. Sasuke nodded and stood up gathering his things.

"Don't worry; I'll get the notes for you." Neji said.

"Don't bother; I'm transferring out of this class." He scoffed as he made his way towards the door.

"Into what?" Neji asked from across the room.

"Psychology," He supplied.

"You can take Psychology in your freshmen year?" Neji asked and Sasuke paused at the door. Sasuke nodded, "World History isn't required?" He asked and Sasuke shook his head. "You're going to see the councilor?"

"Yup, I got you a pass too." Sasuke said holding up a blue pass to the councilor's office. Neji jumped up out of his seat and grabbed his stuff before following after Sasuke leaving a furious and disgruntled teacher.

**One more time I'll say**

**I NEED 2 BETAS 1 THAT CAN SPEAK/WRITE FRENCH AND 1 THAT CAN SPEAK/WRITE GERMAN.**

**Your Fucked Up Authoress, Kuro Tenka.**


	3. A Little Hot Under this Collar

**Hi people! I'm back!!! Did you miss me?!? …Okay so now that I've successfully convinced you all that I'm on crack I'll be moving on. Anyway I am sooo lazy and I finally decided, what with Gaara's birthday having been last month; that I should write something. Rather than writing a one shot I figured that I might as well just update this instead, then I wouldn't have to use new ideas. Also a shout out too Shino in this chapter as his birthday just passed as well**

**On another note, I'm going to pick two people to do my French/German for me but I wouldn't mind having an official beta as well…**

_**It's Getting a little Hot under this Collar**_

"Thanks!" Neji called out as he walked out of the councilor's office with Sasuke, new schedule in hand. Luckily they didn't have to change any other class in switching out of history. When they got there even though they had appointments they had to wait in the busy lines so it was well into their second period classes when they got out. "Well I guess we have to part ways now, have fun in weightlifting."

"Yeah you better hurry and get to the ice skating rink or they won't let you on the ice today." Sasuke threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

Neji nodded and headed down the opposite hallway toward the rink. The skating rink was luckily inside but it was also a separate building. When he got there he could see the ice from the bleachers and it quickly became apparent that they had ice sports at this school. The coach spotted him at the door and called him down.

"Your name," he asked and looked down at his attendance sheet.

"Neji Hyuuga," Neji replied and waited for the man to check off his name before supplying his note.

"So which class did you switch out of?" The coach asked and started walking over to the locker rooms.

"History," Neji supplied following the man's lead.

"You know I fully agreed when they changed the policy to make most history classes optional." He said nodding before approaching a door at the back of the locker room. He opened the door and inside was what looked like hundreds of shoe boxes. "What size shoe do you wear?"

"Ummm… sevens but I don't know if it's the same in ice skates." Neji said wide eyed at all the skates.

"It is, though some are foreign make so they aren't actually the same size as what they say. What color do you want, we have almost any color you can dream of, actually first pick out a model." The guy held out seven different styles of skates and Neji instantly fell in love with a foreign model that would come up to just under the knee. He pointed to the pair he wanted and the teacher chuckled. "Really, no one ever picks this model, they all say it's too girly. What color would you like, this model is foreign so we only have it in white, black, nude, or brown."

"White please." Neji said and the guy brought down a pair from one of the shelves.

"Alright, you wont get to use them tell tomorrow, we have to get the blades fitted first. We have a show twice a year so if you try out and get a part you might get another set of skates and you would get a costume. Also as long as you pass this class with an A you get to keep your skates, both pairs if you do the show." The blond teacher replied and stuck out his hand. "I'm Deidara by the way, I head the entire ice sports department and we have a larger one then you might think. I'd encourage you to do the show, someone as pretty as you should get a good part."

Deidara grabbed a used pair of skates on the way out and handed them to Neji. "You'll have to use these for today, go get a feel for the ice."

Neji graciously excepted them and headed for the rink. He got to a bench beside an entrance to the rink and slipped them on. He took the blade guards off and hobbled with more grace than should be possible to the ice. He stepped onto the ice and pushed a little. It felt like he was floating as he flew over the ice. He was picking up on how to move quickly and began to weave and duck through the other people before coming to a slow glide by a boy with sun glasses on.

"Hello, I'm Neji Hyuuga." He didn't bother offering his hand as he knew it would only cause problems.

"Shino Aburame, are you a first year?" He asked and Neji nodded. "I thought so, I've never seen you here before and I would have remembered a pretty boy like you."

Neji sputtered indignantly as Shino skated off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke entered the weight room and stood in awe of all the high tech and expensive equipment. "You're late." The teacher said as he walked up to Sasuke.

"I had to get a schedule change." Sasuke replied and turned to the man. This guy was huge, he had muscles bulging out of his muscles!

"I'm coach Kisame most just call me coach. Here's your uniform put it on and get back out here." The big man handed him his out fit and he walked into the locker room.

The uniform wasn't actually so bad. It was a pair of dark blue loose fit gym shorts and a black muscle t-shirt. He quickly stripped and put them on before walking back out. He walked up to the teacher and told him his name when asked. "Well then Sasuke you can do any exercise you want to do as long as you do them all in the next two days. You're going to mark down how many you can do of each and we'll set your year end goal from that." Kisame handed Sasuke a sheet on a clip board with his name written on it. It had a list of exercises and little spots to put down the number of times you could do them and for some at what weight. "Most stuff you can do on your own but everything that has a P marked next to it has to be done with a partner. You can buddy up now or just wait until you get to one of those and have someone help you. Mostly you just need someone to spot for you but there are a few where you can't do them with out a partner doing it with you or it's hard to count and do it at the same time."

Sasuke nodded and made his way over to an open machine. There was a label on the body of it saying LEG PRESS and a little place to hang his clip board. He had no idea how much weight he should put on the machine and floundered for a moment. "Need a little help?" He heard from his right and looked up as a guy approached him.

The red head from yesterday stood in front of him wearing the black shirt but instead of the blue he had on red shorts. Taking advantage of this opportunity he nodded and stepped back. "I don't know how much weight to put on it."

"Trial and error to determine how much is good for you but I'd say for you to start with twenty." The red head said lifting up two ten pound blocks and putting them on the stacks before pegging them into place.

"I'm not a wimp; I can take more than twenty." Sasuke sneered.

"You sure about that?" The red head called back before shrugging. "Alright big shot how much do you wanna do?"

"Fifty." Sasuke shot back.

"As if, no first year can do fifty on there first day," Gaara replied and added and extra ten pounds before resetting it. "Thirty should do fine so quit your bitching." Gaara said and walked to the end of the bench to watch Sasuke.

Sasuke took a seat and after glaring at Gaara for a full minute started to do his work out while and struck up a conversation. "What's your name?"

"Gaara Sabaku, yours?" The red head asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. How much can you press?" He asked trying to get a feel for this guy. This seemed to be his place if the way he acted was anything to go by, if he pressed a large number than it was likely that this was his thing.

"I bench press about 420 as of last year, I leg press somewhere around five to six hundered." Gaara said dismissively. "What about you?"

"You're that strong?!?" Sasuke asked and he paused in his work out.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Gaara questioned angrily.

"You don't look that strong." Sasuke said suspiciously. He figured this guy would press a bit more than him but that was way too much. "Prove it."

"I'll show after you get done with your leg press. You're still on 15." He smirked.

Thirty more and he gave his aching legs a rest reaching around to grab his clip board and putting down his weight and number. "I'm done, let's go."

He stood up and they walked over to a different machine. "I'll only put on 400 to be safe, you'd be less then useless as a spotter." He said and picked up the weights placing them on the bar. He laid down and rolled his shoulders before stretching his arms up and taking the bar. He pushed and it came off the stand he let his arms drop and Sasuke saw his muscles bulge as he hefted it back up again. The ease with which he did it was amazing and as he repeated them movement sweat began to build up on his arms.

As he watched those defined arms pump up and down he gulped hard as he started to see his predicament. He was slowly growing in his tiny shorts and if he got too much more excited then he knew the fabric was going to tent. Sasuke was gay, and he knew this, it's not something he shared with anyone and he'd never been in a gay relationship before, but he was. But this was extreme he'd never had this kind of reaction to a guy before. Oh sure he'd watched some gay porn, but that's different! You have actual sexual content their, this was just a guy pumping some iron, nothing sexual about it. And here he was standing there staring at him hard as a rock!

And then the blessed bell rang and he was into the locker room and out in a minute. He handed his clip board to Kisame and took one last look at Gaara before zipping out of the weight room and toward science. When he reached the science room he took a seat in the back corner and hid his obvious erection from the room. Neji came in a few seconds later and took a seat beside Sasuke.

"So did you see either of the guys in your last class, I didn't." Neji asked but he was clearly pissed about something. "In my last class some freak in sun glasses actually had the nerve to call me a pretty boy!" He whispered harshly. Neji looked over at a flushed Sasuke and quirked one perfectly arched eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"The red head is in my weight lifting class. I think he's a cadet teacher." Sasuke replied.

"Okay…so did you talk to him?" Neji asked a little excited suddenly.

"Yeah…Neji are you gay?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"WHAT!!!" Neji yelled.

"Excuse me but class has already started. Now if you would like to share your conversation with the class then please stand up and do so, if not then cease your talking." The teacher admonished from the front of the room. The teacher had written her name on the board, Professor Kurenai.

"What?!?" Neji asked again in a whisper.

"You heard me just answer the question." Sasuke whispered back.

"…maybe…" Neji said and looked over to see Sasuke's blank gaze. "…I don't know yet…"

"Fair enough," Sasuke said and moved to face Neji thus exposing himself from the waist down.

Neji coughed on his own saliva at seeing what Sasuke wanted him to see. "Are you two boys alright back there?" Kurenai asked seeing Neji's choking cough and Sasuke's flushed face.

"We're fine, thank you professor Kurenai." Sasuke said before turning back to Neji. "Gaara's hot as fuck when his lifting weights."

Neji broke into a half coughing laugh at Sasuke's words. "Nice to know," Neji supplied and shook his head at his new friend. "So does that mean you're into him?"

"That's it, if you boys can't be a part of this class then you'll have to get out." The sensei said.

"Umm…Kurenai sensei can you come over here please?" Sasuke asked in an unsure voice but Neji could tell it was fake. The teacher walked over to their seats and Sasuke motioned for the teacher to come closer. "Sensei…I'm hard. Neji was helping me think of ways to make it go away." Sasuke said and Neji almost choked again, seriously Sasuke should go into drama he was suck a good actor. He was coming across as a nervous and embarrassed preteen and the teacher was blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh…um okay well I'll give you guys a moment but whatever solution you find please try and keep it down." Kurenai said uncomfortably and walked back to the front of the class.

"I unfortunately think that's exactly it." Sasuke said answering Neji's previous question.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well Science was interesting but Lit was boring as hell." Sasuke said as the bell rang on their 4th period class. "See ya Neji."

"Yeah, good luck in French." Neji commented as the parted ways again. Neji walked away toward his German class in with a tiny smile still lingering at the edge of his mouth from Sasuke's predicament the in science. Neji couldn't imagine handling the situation like Sasuke who seemed to not even be the slightest bit embarrassed, rather he seemed pleased, by the conversation he'd had with Kurenai sensei.

Neji rounded a corner and stepped into the class and saw to his pleasure and dismay the red head Gaara sitting on the teachers desk as if he owned it. On the smaller desk next to the teacher it said on a gold name plate, GAARA SEBAKU TA. Gaara was his cadet teacher, oh great.

**Okay so those of you who are confused as to why they are going to every period, it's the first day and so the whole school goes to all of there classes to meet the teachers and get a feel for the year. This is a good day for schedule changes. It's like Freshmen Orientation only for the whole school.**


	4. Gaara Sabaku

**I know it's been forever since I updated but I figured since its Gaara's birthday today I should update for the occasion. Happy Birthday Gaara !**

**GAARA SABAKU**

"Good morning class. My name is Kakashi Hatake but you will call me Kakashi-sensei. The red head who is currently occupying my desk is Gaara Sabaku, he is my TA but he acts more as a cadet teacher. He will essentially be teaching this class. Alright now that that's finally over with, have fun kids." Kakashi said only entering the room as far as the doorway, making his short speech, and then leaving.

Gaara smirked and jumped up off the desk, crossed the room to close the door and grabbed the name plate off the smaller desk on the way back. He picked up the teachers name plate off Kakashi-sensei's desk, chucked it at the small desk and placed his own in the remaining space. He then faced the class and addressed them for the first time.

"What he said." Gaara said in his husky voice. "Now why don't we start with a brief history of Germany. What do you underclassmen know about the aforementioned country?"

* * *

Sasuke walked into French class with the expectation of it being normal. And surprisingly it was…completely…and the class actually passed with no problems what-so-ever. How did that happen?

Sasuke left his class and began walking down the hall toward Geometry where he would meet up with Neji. What he found there was not at all normal and more than a little surprising. A very frazzled Neji whose entire appearance was vegly mused.

"Neji, what happened to you?" Sasuke asked as he approached the harassed student who was shrinking farther and farther into his seat by the second.

"…" He mumbled in response and Sasuke squinted his eyes at him in confusion.

"What?" He asked more than a little incredulous at the Hyuuga's behavior.

"Gaara Sabaku." Neji said with wide eyes.

**I know it was really short but I will try my hardest to update tomorrow and the day after too in order to make it up to you! Sorry!**


	5. Like A Lolly Pop

**Like I promised I have updated two days in a row. I know the world must be coming to an end.**

**Like a Lolly Pop?**

"Wait he WHAT?" Sasuke asked for the fifth time still not processing the answer he had been given.

"He licked me!" Neji replied with a blush of indignation (riiiiight…) on his face.

"What do you mean he _licked_ you?" Sasuke questioned confusedly.

"I mean I spoke out in class and he came up to me after he gave out the assignment and told me not to talk back or I might not like the consequences. I opened my mouth to ask what he meant by that and he bent down like he was going to whisper in my ear and instead he licked me." Neji answered.

"Like on the face?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah on the cheek, in front of the whole class!" Neji complained.

"Like, like licked you how?" Sasuke asked being unable to comprehend this ludicrous event.

"How, what do you mean how? Like a fucking lolly pop that's how!" Neji yelled blushing again. He turned away from Sasuke to stare at the wall of the dorm room. Neji had made Sasuke wait to start questioning him until classes were over for this very reason he just knew Sasuke would react like this.

"Like a lolly pop?" Sasuke repeated with a smirk. "Really Neji, I knew you were self centered but I didn't know you fancied yourself a delicious sugar filled treat." Sasuke smirked at the look of outrage on Neji's face right before he chucked a pillow at Sasuke.

"Oh shut up Uchiha!" Neji sulked.

* * *

"Hahahahaha! What do you mean you _licked_ him?" Naruto asked laughingly.

"The little bastard talked back to me, said and I do quote here 'wither or not you are qualified for the position of teaching us remains to be seen as you have already set yourself up in a position to do so, qualification or no'. He deserved it." Gaara said as a means of explanation.

"Yeah but then you just walked up, in the middle of class, and _licked him_ in front of _everybody_?" Naruto inquired on the verge of tears at the mental image dispite the fact that he had never seen this kid before.

"Yeah, so?" Gaara snidely asked as he headed toward the kitchen.

At this Naruto lost it and laughed himself to tears as he rolled until he fell off the bed and onto the floor with a thump. When he finally righted himself there was drool running down his chin. "You really don't see the traumatizing effect you had on this poor kid do you?" Naruto asked with a cackle of delight at Gaara's oblivious nature.

"No, should I? …Why are you drooling Naruto?" Gaara replied.

"Yes you should, you could have cause serious mental damage." Naruto said wiping the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand. "I laughed so hard I couldn't close my mouth."

Gaara just shook his head returning to the living room with his sandwich. "Oh give me some!" Naruto yelled catching sight of the food.

"No, get your own." Gaara replied.

"But that requires movement." Naruto whined.

"Lazy ass, no." Gaara said.

"Gaaaraaa! Stop being so stingy!" Naruto complained.

"Ah, uh, I'm not giving you any, besides you wouldn't want it if you knew what was in it anyway." Gaara said.

"I so would," Naruto said just to be disagreeable. "I really want to meet this kid."

"What?" Gaara asked confused but use to Naruto changing the subject randomly.

"This kid you licked, I want to meet him."

"Oh, him. You probably don't have any classes with him, he's a freshmen." Gaara replied.

"Well what does he look like, I want to be able to recognize him if I see him." Naruto said reaching for the sandwich.

"Long, straight, coffee brown hair; big white eyes; sharp aristocratic features, pale and soft skin." Gaara answered putting the sandwich out of reach.

"Hmmm, he sounds cute, actually he kind of sounds like your type. Now gimme a bite of your sandwich!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah I guess he's my type. And he's a freshmen so he's probably corruptible. It has possibilities I suppose. And I told you already your not gonna like it so stop trying Naruto." Gaara sighed.

"Well fine then, what's on the stupid thing?" Naruto demanded angrily.

"Mayonnaise, Mustard, Ham, Lettuce-"

"That sounds good so give me a bite!" Naruto said cutting Gaara off.

"Pickles, horse radish sauce, fresh sliced garlic, red pepper, pickled beets, and kiwi." Gaara finished.

"Eww, Gaara that's just disgusting."

"I told you so."

**There you go. That one was a bit longer, sorry if it was still to short, at least I had some real inspiration for this one. You should all be thankful that Ghost reviewed and kicked my butt into gear so I updated tonight. Just for her I put Naruto in this chapter. I hope your happy Ghost. ~ Kuro**


	6. Mother Fuckin!

**Man it has been forever since I updated this story. Soooo if I remember correctly my next goal was to further incorporate Naruto into the story in this chapter. I believe that was the complaint I got, was that I needed more Naruto. Soooo, let there be Naruto!**

**Mother Fuckin!**

The previous day they did classes one through five, today they were going to classes six through eight. They only had four classes today because they have a pep rally at the end of the day. Neji and Sasuke started the day off bright and early with Geometry, yeah! (Insert sarcasm). The pair could have cried with boredom and frustration even being the great students they were. That is until they spotted the blond from two days ago sitting on the other side of the classroom.

Being on the other side of the room from him they couldn't talk to him. They had just given up hope until the teacher had them get up about half way through class. She claimed that she would have them rotate seats once every class period to keep them from falling asleep. It just so happened that Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto ended up together at the back of the class.

"Your that blond boy who was on stage with that red head the other day." Neji said as a way of striking up a conversation with said blond.

"With Gaara, yeah, I'm Naruto. Gaara sort of dragged me up there against my will and I - your that boy Gaara licked yesterday!" Naruto yelled immediately gaining the attention of the rest of the class.

"He told you about that!" Neji hissed with a glare that could silence the living dead.

"S-sorry. Gaara's my roommate so we discuss our entire day when we get back from classes." Naruto stuttered out.

After a hellish class full of arguments with the blond asshole Neji found out that he had the following class with Naruto. Upon finding out this tidbit of information Neji couldn't help but ask. "How the fuck did you get into foreign lit study?"

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're not that smart." Neji said stone faced.

"Your such a bitchy brunette, I don't know what Gaara sees in your type." Naruto said.

"W-what? I-I'm Gaara's type?" Neji asked slightly horrified.

"You betcha!" Naruto said with a cackle.

Tan skin flowed over muscle like the liquid it was submerged in and Sasuke couldn't move his eyes away from the erotic display that flesh made. Gaara was a sight to see with his powerful breast stroke. His masculine form quickly approached the edge of the pool where Sasuke and the rest of the class stood. Upon reaching the ledge he pulled himself up and stood, dripping water, in front of Sasuke. Black eyes we immediately drawn to the black speedos that hugged a, from what Sasuke could tell, sizable package.

"Hello, I'm Gaara, and I will be your cadet teacher." The red head spoke.

"Fuck," Sasuke said under his breath as he felt his last shreds of sanity fly out the window.

"I will assist in teaching you all of the various swimming techniques that you may or may not be familiar with. Including; the breast stroke, the back stroke, the side stroke, and so on. I will also help teach you the proper way to breathe while swimming and basic water exercises outside of traditional swimming." Gaara said with a firm, confident tone that projected the ease with which he preformed in this environment. "Lets get started."

.Neji and Sasuke blew through their joint seminar class as it was only a fourth of its normal length to allow for a longer pep rally. Standing in the freshmen section of the bleachers they listened to the announcements being made.

"Congratulations seniors for making it to your final year! And welcome freshmen, I hope the year has started well for you. We hope to make this year spectacular with the help of the four class committees. On that note we hope you all plan on coming out for our home coming game and I will now hand you off to your student body committees." Principal Iruka said excitedly before stepping down.

A young woman stood up first and addressed the freshmen. "Hi, I'm Tenten and I'm your sophomore executive! I know the freshmen don't have an executive yet but you will be voting on that soon and the announcement on who that will be will take place at home coming."

Tenten droned on about all the things they had planned for the freshmen and sophomore year. Neji and Sasuke couldn't help rolling their eyes in boredom as the preppy and peppy girl. When she finally sat back down it was to cheers from the sophomore class and a muttered "thank god" from Sasuke. A second later a familier head of red hair popped up on stage much to the supprise of the two boys.

"I'm Gaara and I am your Junior executive! I know the faculty nearly had an aneurism when they found out I had been elected into office this year. All I have to say about that is, great job guys, I couldn't have planned it better myself. Juniors, this year will be the best year yet! I could go on and on about all the school approved events your committee has laid out for you, but I'd rather not. So all I will say on the subject of events this year is HOME COMING PARTY AT MY HOUSE!"

The cheers from this announcement were so deafening that they had to move on it took so long for the students to calm down. They were still screaming and talking excitedly when the next person stepped onto the stage. "ALRIGHT SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A voice said over the speaker system startling everyone into obeying. "MY MOTHER FUCKIN NAME IS HIDAN AND YOU BETTER NOT MOTHER FUCKIN FORGET IT. YOU KNOW WHY? CAUSE I'M YOUR MOTHER FUCKIN SENIOR EXECUTIVE AND YOUR GOD DAMN STUDENT BODY PRESI-FUCKIN-DENT!"

Stunned silence turned into deafening cheers again at this proclamation. Neji and Sasuke shared a look and Sasuke couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Neji's lips form the words "we are so fucked".

**So I know its been a while and you guys were probably expecting a longer chaper from me after a break of that size but…sorry. I don't really have an excuse. I hope I can make myself update more regularly, but no promises. Tell me what you think.**

**~ Kuro**


End file.
